Sunny (Toriko)
How Sunny joined the Tourney Sunny (サニー Sanī) is one of the "Four Heavenly Kings" (四天王 Shitennou) and Rin's older brother. He has a way of 'knocking' without even touching the target, mostly related to his 'sensor' talent which allows him to know the physical state of those around him. He seeks "harmony" in his dishes which is the perfect use of ingredients, perfect handling of the food and most importantly producing a perfect taste. He, and the other Four Heavenly Kings, were trained by Ichiryu, the President of the IGO. As of the Shining Gourami arc, he also has a child Mother Snake as an Animal Partner, called Quinn. On the hunt for a sushi skinned brontosaurus, Sunny met with Adon in Thailand. Even though he invited the Muay thai fighter to help in the hunt, Adon had an agenda of his own. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Brushes his Feeler hair. After the announcer calls his name Lashes his Feeler hair and forms it into his Appetite Demon as the camera zooms saying "I do want to leave with this shell however." Special Moves Hair Cutter (Neutral) Sunny uses a few strands of hair to pierces his opponent. #-Strand Hair Punch (Side) After arranging his hair into his Appetite Demon using several thousand strands of hair, Sunny uses it to deliver a powerful punch to the target. Hair Tornado (Up) Sunny spin jumps into the air with his hair spinning like a tornado, deflecting gas attacks against him. Hair Spit (Down) By forming his Feelers into sharp spikes, Sunny then impales his opponents with them. Super Hair Punch (Hyper Smash) After launching a Hair Punch, he then catches the attack with his Feelers and multiply its power using Super Spatula several times over, before firing it at the opponent in a devastating attack. Satan Vomit (Final Smash) Sunny changes his arm into his Appetite Demon's hair form and then changes it into Satan Hair, then grabs and eats at the opponent for thirteen bites before spitting him/her out. Victory Animations #Sunny spins his hair and says "You said this would go better with the cream mushrooms, did you not?" #Sunny pierces his Feeler hair into the ground, then says "On the other hand, you show taste and poise with your cooking tools." #Sunny swings his hair like swords, then turns it into his Appetite Demon saying "Diverse creatures fighting is good, means a healthy food chain." On-Screen Appearance Sunny swings on his hair to his starting point and says "Your landings could use a little work, you know, but I suppose I could too." Trivia *Sunny's rival is Sagat's ex-Muay thai apprentice, Adon, while his second rival is the five-lion mech, GoLion. *Sunny shares his Japanese voice actor with Kusanagi, Trickster and Eelektross. *Sunny shares his French voice actor with Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Johann Faust XIII, Rudolf Von Stroheim, Tam Tam, Hyo Imawano, Kubard and Narsus. *Sunny shares his German voice actor with Lang Rangler, Fire Blaster, Ashram, Brawl Europe, Hercules and Carlos Ramon. *Sunny shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Leon Scott Kennedy, Charlie Nash, Ban, Vergo and Daryun. *Sunny shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Agent 9, Bang Shishigami, Mr. Big, Yosuke Hanamura, Grey Gargoyle, Sephiroth, Seaman Kiyoshi Mitarai, Jack Levin, Tahno, Masaru Aoki, Clank of the Ratchet & Clank pair and Burn Griffiths. Category:Toriko characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters